Halloween en famille
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: One-shot tout mignon pour Halloween.


Les deux jumeaux Rizzoli entrèrent en riant dans leur maison, en compagnie de leur mère Jane qui était visiblement exténuée. Les deux faux jumeaux, une fillette de huit ans était habillée en rose en princesse, et son frère en pirate avait les mains remplies de friandises. Maura accueilli avec joie sa merveilleuse petite famille, en les embrassant un par un, sans oublier sa femme.

« Oh, mes amours, vous avez eu pas mal de friandises. Plus que d'habitude, le voisinage s'est montré particulièrement généreux cette année. » Commenta la châtaine bien qu'elle allât faire attention à cette quantité de sucreries qui n'était pas bonnes pour la dentition ainsi que santé… Il fallait aussi qu'elle surveille le pire d'entre eux… sa femme…

« C'est grâce à maman ! » Répondirent en cœur les enfants à la plus grande stupeur de l'Italienne qui pâlissait à vue d'œil s'écroulant contre le canapé qui lui servit d'appui, et elle crut s'écrouler sur le sol, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son épouse.

« Non… ils exagèrent ces petits… ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, ils ont fait tout le travail, qui pourraient résister à d'aussi adorables petites bouilles ?» Ria nerveusement la brunette fixant avec insistance ses enfants qui mirent tous les deux la main devant leurs bouches, ce qui rendit encore plus suspicieuse la légiste. Elle n'était pas du genre à deviner ou émettre des hypothèses, mais là, il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour éviter l'évidence.

« Que s'est-il passé ce soir Clara ? » Questionna la légiste en se mettant au niveau de sa petite fille qui se mit à paniquer et chercha du soutien autour d'elle.

« Tomas ? » Le garçon se mit à devenir écarlate et observa ses chaussures puis ajouta ferment en fixant sa mère :

« Je veux la présence d'un avocat. Sinon, je ne répondrais à aucune question. C'est mon droit ! » Maura observa consternée sa femme qui déglutit péniblement.

« C'est à ce point illégal ? » Questionna incrédule la légiste imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.

« Non ! Ils plaisantent ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Il a copié cette phrase dans les séries policières. Ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Pourtant tu m'as dit que si la police m'arrêtait je devais dire cette phrase. » Commenta innocemment le garçon alors que la brunette se mit à blêmir.

« Euh…c'est possible… »

« Clara ? » Insista Maura, elle savait que ce fut le maillon faible.

« Maman a utilisé son badge pour qu'on nous donne des bonbons ! » Répondit la fillette qui ne pouvait mentir comme sa mère, et son frère lui siffla traîtresse.

« **JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI** !» Aboya furieuse Maura en tapant un de ses talons sur le sol donnant plus d'impact à son geste, alors que les jumeaux fuirent en courant dans leurs chambres oubliant leurs friandises derrière eux. La brunette voulait aussi prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais son épouse était en plein milieu du chemin les bras croisés, et était particulièrement effrayante. La brune observa l'autre issue de secours : la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

« Si tu oses fuir, tu vas le regretter longtemps Jane et tu sais que je peux être cruelle si je le veux… La vérité ! Maintenant ! »

« Euh…c'est arrivé qu'une fois je le jure votre honneur ! Non...je veux dire ma chérie que j'aime le plus au monde…il y avait ce type…il a donné à nos enfants une pomme pourrie, ainsi que ses mégots de cigarette…et…il a fait pleurer nos enfants leur disant de dégager de son palier avec son balai…je n'ai pas montré mon badge, car je ne l'avais pas...enfin...sinon je ne l'aurai pas fait, oui c'est immoral …mais je suis intervenue…avec…tact et courtoisie ? Et il se peut que je l'aie un peu menacé de le mettre en prison pour avoir martyrisé nos bébés…et il a claqué la porte au nez. Alors j'ai malencontreusement cassé deux de ses horribles nains de jardins, ainsi que j'ai fait tomber sa poubelle et cassé un pot de fleur… et d'autres petites choses peu importantes… mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! Le malade avait lâché son chien ! Je n'ai pas voulu faire du tapage, c'était la soirée de nos enfants. Et les autres voisins savent que je suis détective, donc ils nous ont donné plus de bonbons, je ne sais pas si c'était des pots-de-vin ou pour que je ferme les yeux sur certaines choses, ou même que j'oublie des PV qu'ils ont. Mais je ne vais pas fermer les yeux ! J'ai une conscience professionnelle !»

« Jane… »

« O…oui mon amour que j'aime le plus au monde ? » Répondit celle-ci en se touchant nerveusement ses cicatrices aux mains.

« Cet homme, est-ce celui qui est marié avec cette personne désagréable, insupportable qui fait une pétition sur nous pour qu'on parte du quartier, et qui a dit à nos enfants que nous n'étions pas une famille, car nous étions deux femmes, et on méritait d'aller en Enfer ? »

« Euh…possible… »

« Est-ce aussi celui qui met sa voiture devant notre maison empêchant de sortir ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce celui qui- »

« Oui… c'est toujours lui. » Coupa Jane voyant parfaitement où en voulait en venir sa compagne. Oui leur voisin était un chieur de première.

« Où habite exactement ce misérable qui a fait pleurer nos bébés et martyrise notre famille ? »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit toute petite Jane. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de s'excuser.

« On va lui faire payer toutes ces méchancetés ! Va chercher du papier toilette, des œufs, de la crème pour le visage et aussi du liquide de vaisselle. Allez, allez !»

« Oh ! J'adore quand tu es en colère et que tu défies la loi ! C'est si sexy ! » Déclara la brunette qui tapa dans la main de sa femme préparant leur petite vengeance.


End file.
